In the world of Cruelty
by JuviaFullbuster591
Summary: "I keep pushing him away without knowing I do" A love & hate relationship between Gray and Juvia. Rated M for such and such content. GrUvia


**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **Enjoy!**

The blondette stared at Gray from the other side of the dinner table,trying to make him a few groans,and glares the man finally paid attention to her,she sighed and started motioning him to do something about simply looked at her with the 'What-the-fuck-can-I-do-look'.Seriously what the hell could he do? It's not like he can call super-goddamn-man to fly em outta this fuckin' about-to-be couple glared at each other. The raven haired man started mouthing something. Lucy looked at him confused,un-able to understand was mouthing something like w-a-k-o-a-i-o. Lucy kept her confused look.

Lucy sighed and just looked away from course that dumbass wasn't going to be any help!She should've known!"Ahh,yes Lucy loves romantic dates,Don't you Lucy?" Her mother Layla Heartphelia looked at her giving her the 'say something!' look. Lucy quickly looked to the raven haired mother."I-I Love to go on dates!"Lucy exclaimed a bit too cheerfully as the table erupted with her parents and Gray's parents started talking happily. Or should I say planning to ruin their lives. She looked down at her at gooey Lasagna ,moving her fork around."I guess;I guess,I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him."Lucy muttered taking a glance at Gray who was under the table trying to find his shirt.

Yes The Gray Fullbuster. Son of Silver Fullbuster, an owner of an ice company and an owner of the best snow resorts in Japan and America. Ur-Mika fullbuster,a short haired son of Silver Fullbuster and Mika her Fiancé. The guy that was literally in the hottest magazine(Sorcerer Magazine). The hottest dude on so Fucking sexy,awfully cute, He was like A god,he's also a stripper,He could get any girl in the world!And not to mention real-smart when it comes to studies and business...The son of a wealthy business and a big flirt when he sees a hot woman. And in real life Lucy really didn't have a problem with him. Nope,Nope definitely we're childhood friends they knew each other so well,They had chemistry,They'd been best helped her in hard times,She helped him in hard knew each-other so well. But that was not the damn Problem! She had a boyfriend! And he had a crush!

Lucy could feel someone kicking her underneath the table but she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice. Seriously how was her life ever going to get better?And how was she going to tell this to her boyfriend.

Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone looking her,or should she say burning holes in let go of her fork that was stuck in the gooey Lasagna and looked up to see Mika Fullbuster smiling at looked around to see Gray mouthing a 'no'. She looked back to Mika fullbuster."Lucy we we're just wondering if you'd want to go on a date with Gray,you know to a dinner and all,"Mika said keeping that face.

Lucy gulped."I-I can- I'm f-free on T-Thursday"Lucy said as they smiled at each could feel Gray burning holes in to little piece of god he's definitely going to kill her. But I mean if she would have disagreed,Then her parents would've killed her;she really didn't have a choice.

"Then that's settled"Mika said. Turning back facing the other people and chit-chatting with could hear the laughs, Right know there was a conversation going on about why I was blushing when she asked me If I wanted to go on a date with Gray?And seriously I was scared and my face turned red! Not because I was thinking about Gray and our date! But there was no way she could explain that to them. If she did,she won't be living ,Well ain't that obvious,when she was a kid her dad told her to do her homework first,and well uh, she sorta...argued with him about it and he ended up screaming at her and grounded her for a month. (not that she was aloud to go outside anyways).

"Ehm,Ehm,Dad me and Lucy just want to go out for a walk."Gray said what literally surprised Lucy and all the others,Silver looked at the clock. 'A walk out...in the middle of the night?' all the elders took a few seconds to think a second later the table erupted in laughter."Of course!"Silver exclaimed.'romantic walks are supposed to be in the middle of the night'The 4 thought well that wasn't everything thing they thought about them,they had a really steamy imagination.A bit to mature for like Lucy and Gray.

Lucy got up from her seat,she obviously knew that there was going to be no romantic walk;not that she was complaining,she was actually happy that they finally got out of the hell was obviously going to Fucking scold her for saying yes to go on a date with him. But then again what the fuck could she do?She was no man in a red underwear with an S in a triangle insignia on her ..How the fuck does superman come in outta now-where!?She walked outside with Gray. There was a minute of silence as they kept on walking and walking till they got to the park. This wasn't as bad as Lucy expected he might've not brang her here to scold he-

"What the Fuck you dumbass,Lucy do you have any idea,what I was gonna do on Thursday! I was gonna meet up with her,C'mon! Lucy don't you remember I told you about her,her hair,her smile,her strength,her bravery. She fucking told me to meet up with her. You know how much I've waited for this day like fifty fuck-fillion years! Dammit!"Gray yelled at her face palming as a tear fell down. Lucy sweat-dropped,he never cried and never over a girl. 'she must be special.'

"Uh-huh,Gray I think your over-reacting,"Lucy stated,face palming at her friends behavior,he was definitely going to get her back for this. But seriously this wasn't her fault either!Lucy gave her head a little massage with her fingers trying to think of something."Ah I got it!"She said pumping her fist in to the air like she had won a gold medal.

Gray sighed."What is it?" Gray asked,all the time Gray and her had a problem and needed to think they'd call each other and ask about how to solve this shit,and she'd literally come up with the worst plans ever. Like literally the worst. And he Didn't expect any thing different this this time. Her brain really need to be manufactured.

Gray stared at her waiting for her to say something but she just stood like a statue."Lucy!Lucy fucking snap out of it!Earth to fucking Lucy!"He exclaimed trying to wake her up,he shook her shoulders as Lucy looked at him like she had accomplished the best thing in the word. She huffed."Well,well Gray,if I hadn't said yes maybe you would've not been able to go on a date with her,"she said as she smirked and crossed her arms below her chest.

"What the fuck do you mean?"Gray asked. He obviously wasn't sure why Lucy enjoyed making stupid plans. It was really a waste of time. Like fucking hell,he'd just wanted to go a date with her,and Lucy made it harder for Loved the girl,and he'd go through any thing to be with 'd bring a star from the heavens for her,he'd run through hell for her,he'd die for her h'll go through anything to be with her. She's been through more than anything he has.

"What times your date?" She asked him curious. This new Lucy was really starting to creep him fact,he'd thought of her as an alien when she looked so curious. It was nothing like her, she looked like one of those magazine was getting in to her words,and... he somehow just knew that life was going to make him regret it.

...

It rained heavily as she looked out of the window. She couldn't wait for tomorrow,she was going out with him. After hearing about all he's been through in his life,she couldn't help but pity him, or maybe it wasn't just pity— Maybe sympathy?Or even empathy? She just couldn't decide,well she doesn't even know why she's going with does have a lot of things to why bother wasting time on him?All these questions just seemed to make her more rain kept pouring down,she watched as the fog started to invade her window, as she pressed her finger against it and drew a circle,giving it two eyes and smiled to herself,Maybe just maybe,he knew more about her.

But still she didn't get why she got this feeling,she feels like she's just using him,but to be honest that's the truth,and nothing can change the truth,no matter how much you run your going to stop one day. And that was her current motto. 'How much you run,your going to stop one day' She didn't really know if she meant it for herself or the person that did way,she knew,she was not going to regret running in the end. It could always lead her somewhere.

She chuckled to herself,it was really going to lead her somewhere.

There were a few click and cracks heard before there was the sound of a door opening. She could hear it loud and clearly she didn't move a spot,she knew who it like he came back,she still doesn't know why he goes there every night,keeping it a secret,like she'd never know.

"You know Natsu,you don't have to hide everything from me."she stated as she looked back to see the pink head busy trying to dry his hair with his towel,she smirked knowing the pink head would say something unbelievable."What do you mean Juvs,I just went out with happy."He said as Juvia started laughing uncontrollably.

Natsu looked confused,as Juvia walked over to him unbuttoning his rain coat still giggling a bit."Your so easy to fool Natsu San!"She said in a chirpy voice as she took of the raincoat and put it on the stand. Natsu scratched the back of his head."I guess I get fooled easily." He said with a slight smile on his face.'He really thought.

"Natsu San can walk over to the dinner table and start,Juvia will go get happy dried up."Juvia said waving and motioning him to go sit down. He nodded and was about to go until a question popped up into is head. "Where's Iron block and Levy?" He asked from afar,staring at the two plates on the dinner table.

"Oh they went out on a date,They said they won't be back until late at night,so Juvia supposes they must've ate out."Juvia said drying the kitty cat with a small towel as the cat purred in from the just started eating and thanking god he wasn't going to have to hear Gajeel and Levy moaning all night long, and smelling there hormones,it was a bit annoying he always wondered why Juvia didn't get annoyed.

"Juju your steak is delicious!Fucking mouth watering!"He exclaimed to Juvia. Yes Juvia Locksar,nicknamed Juju and Juvs ,An adopted child, a good chef and previously a doctor,Juvia Locksar lives with Gajeel,Levy and Natsu. Natsu had shifted here a month ago due to some reasons,Juvia and Natsu have been getting along well and have gotten pretty close from the past maybe that's just what Natsu thinks.

"Why thank you,Natsu San!"Juvia said,she loved it when someone complimented her cooking;Heck she loved it when they complimented her! But sometimes he way Natsu would talk was more like how she'd talk,that's what she's started realizing from the past 's a bit like her. Juvia was lost in her own thoughts as Natsu munched and happy started to walk to his comfy bed also known as Natsu's lap.

I don't get it,why Is he so much like her?

Juvia closed her eyes trying to ignore everything that was going up in her mind. If only she was alive,she wouldn't have to go through any of of this. why couldn't she just come back. Without realizing a small tear escaped her eyes. She didn't wipe it. Just let it fall,just like the rain,it was just like her. A drop in a million as her she used to say it. She smiled at the thought.'A drop in a million'. Who'd heard of smiling and crying at the same time?

Fuck if she could just only her life could opened her eyes and smiled at the view In front of is for her.

"J-Juvs you cryin'?What for?"The pink haired boy asked her,she sighed and looked at him smiling at the same looked over to the window again as her smile faded and it turned it to a small frown."Natsu San haven't you ever wondered how many drops fall and they just go to waste. Natsu San,some people don't even have clean water to drink and here we are,we've got everything but we're still not happy,"She said in a mere whisper,she felt like she was throwing her long lost emotions at looked back at him to see him eating happily. Maybe it was just the way life was.

Cruel.

Cruel,that's what had happened to him all these years. Life was always cruel to him,every single moment he'd look for happiness,he'd grasp it so tight,but fate always took it matter how hard he'd hold it,no matter how close he'd have it. Fate was something he wanted to change. He wanted to change it so bad. So maybe he could just live the life he wanted to.

the case he was in nothing could change. Through all he's been through he still wonders why he's the fucking point of it? But still,he was just too optimistic,too bright,just like flames,they could last forever if no one would kill it.

He smirked to himself. Fire was not something that could be killed so easily,no matter if you put yourself in to kill it and it goes away the burns,the scars they still stay. The memories, the pain, they still , if only he could go back in past and do what he should've done. It would've been way easier.

He doesn't know why but he doesn't feel right,he feels like life's incomplete. And he know who's he can't get it back. There's no copy of it. No resemblance of it. And most of all no hope of it. If only he could just die and Go so far away from life so he won't have to go through it anymore. He's a murderer. He shouldn't deserve to live. Sometimes,sometimes he wonders why he still hides it. It was true.

He's thoughts were in interrupted by a phone ring he looked at Juvia who picked up her cellphone and started smiling. "Excuse me,Natsu San."She excused herself in a polite manner walking towards her room,which was on the second floor.

He just had this feeling,the feeling that maybe,the future won't be as bad as it seems. He was so bright,so optimistic. But he always changed. He still wonders when he'll change back. He wants to live his life like he used to. The life when he didn't worry about anything,when he just didn't unfortunately it might just be written a bit different than he'd expect it to be.

...

"Aah Erza San!Its been a long time since we talked,how's work going?"Juvia asked happily and cheerfully. She loved talking to the red haired. She was just like her own had always helped Juvia with her problems,she was a friend anyone could wish for!Erza was just 5 months older than Juvia. 5 months and 17 days to be exact.

"Oh Juvia it's just the same,you know how hard it is being a fashion designer and Kung fu teacher at the same time. It's always just confusing for me.I honestly don't know how I can cope up with it."Erza said with her usual bold,but nice voice. Erza was always strong,but somehow she had this habit of designing, and well later on it turned to be fashion designing,she also loves to design armors,she's more in to the medieval time fandom,if you ask Juvia.

"Oh Erza San Juvia can feel it!Juvia normally doesn't know why she even takes an interest in baking when she can just bake cookies and bread,remember the cake disaster on your birthday?"Juvia asked earning a few giggles from Erza.

"Juvia don't tell me,You've been baking at home?"Erza asked curiously Juvia sighed,As Juvia had explained Erza was just like her big sister,last time when she baked a cake on Erza's birthday and well,she destroyed the whole kitchen at the first time,and the second time there was nearly a fire!And no matter how much Erza loves strawberry cake,she doesn't want Juvia to be caught in a fire.

"No Erza San,Juvia hasn't been baking."Juvia said fake crying as Erza chuckled."By the way Erza San I didn't hear anything from you or them for quite a few days, d-did they find out?"Juvia asked changing the topic,which also really changed the mood between it was an important question if it didn't work out then...Erza would be...Juvia just shook her ignoring the 'what if's' in her head. They were really annoying.

"No Juvia,Please just trust me they'd never find out I made sure to do everything properly and even if they do find out Juvia,I'll run.I'll run somewhere where they won't be able to find me,please just trust me on this."Erza stated followed by a sigh. Of-course Erza was going to say that,but Juvia knew,knew that she would never break the rules again,Juvia sometimes wonders,why Erza isn't a 'd really suit her.

"That's what you said last time Erza San."Juvia said but it went ignored by Erza,Erza wasn't going to talk more about it in detail obviously,it was just so painful to have the memory,the memory of you..."Erza San a-and J-Mystogen?"Juvia asked.

"I haven't heard of anything from him lately,He just left me like a piece of dirt after that Juvia,he left me,Juvia I've tried looking for him for ages,he never made contact with me,I know he's seen me doing everything,but he,he never showed up for me,Juvia. I don't know why,but I miss him s-so much,more than e-ever."Erza said.

Juvia gulped,no this could be bad."He never came back after that day,he never made contact with me,all those things that I said to you were just to-"Erza was cut of by Juvia.

"Enough Erza San! Forget about him now!If he forgot about you,than you should forget about him!"Juvia's friend was always suffering because of him,what did she do?What did she do?That she had to go through all of this!It was just so unfair!

"Stop it Juvia, you haven't even met him!He's not bad!H-he never tried to do anything wrong!He never wanted to make me suffer,h-he just wanted me to stay safe,a-and I know it,he's still in my heart Juvia. He still is."Erza stated as a tear fell from her eye. Juvia let out a 'tch',waiting for her to continue,because once Erza started she wouldn't stop. She still remembers the first time Erza told Juvia about Jellal,she wouldn't stop talking about him,but this time was different,Erza was crying the millionth time because of him! Before Jellal came,she never was so brave,but now she's just like the others .

"Y'know Erza San,everyone says love is so important in life,But Juvia is telling you right now,once someone leaves you they don't have any plans on coming back,so why?Why bother to wait for them your whole life,Just wasting your time,Erza San time is special take extra care of it,we've already wasted a lot of our life,let's not waste the rest."Juvia stated taking a breath,she really doesn't mean to hurt Erza,but she can't let her friend get lost in false hope.

"Juvia I don't even know why I'm going to say this,but have you ever been in love before?Do you know how it feels?How it feels when the person you've loved for ages,leaves you?Do you know how it feels when they betray you?Do you know how it feels to be in love?You can't get over it Juvia,you just can't. There's nothing you can do about it!"Erza yelled.

"Juvia agrees Erza San Juvia doesn't know how it still she knows fuckin' retarted and hopeless it feels when you regret. How it feels when you waste your time and you just wanna go back in to the past and do what you didn't,Juvia knows that please Erza San,just stop wasting your time on other people and just start thinking about yourself for once. You've always thought about others,try worrying about yourself today,think about it once,okay?"Juvia said followed by a sigh.

"Juvia I'll try,but just so you know I'll talk to you about this when you fall in love with someone,"Erza said over the phone her frown turning in to a little smirk as Juvia blushed. Erza just knew it Juvia must've started blushing by that comment. Juvia was always the shy and coy type.

"Hahaha,nice one Erza San,but Juvia telling you this the last time,don't get your hopes up,maybe Juvia would never fall in love with anyone,anyway Erza San,Juvia hasn't even had her first actual crush yet!"Juvia said as both of them started was sorta weird how their mood kept on changing. But it was good that they got the important things really do have mood swings.

"Yea yea,HaHaHa,that's what I'll be saying in the future! And probably scolding you for not telling me earlier that you had fucked the hottest boy in the wo-Juvia Someone's just knocked on the door,I think I'll have to call you later."Erza said

"Bye Erza San,take your time!"Juvia bid her friend.

Erza put her phone back in her pocket,it was good that she had gotten the important things covered as Juvia would've said it. Ezra started walking down the stairs of her house,It was filled with painting sand statues of armors and some punching bags,it was a crazy sorts mix,But Erza was that type of girl,she doesn't know how to choose things,especially that easily. She was on her 4th step when she stared at her favorite photo,It was her when she was young,with that eye patch,her next to Jellal. She smiled to herself walking down the rest of the stairs.

She walked past her guard,or should she say an Armour that looked like a knight or guard in the medieval times. The door bell rang again and again till Erza opened the door to see a man standing in front of her with a pen in his hand,Erza took the one from him and signed the little computer-looking thing and waved to the man who handed her a letter and a parcel before she closed the door.

She'd been getting these for weeks,bouquets,normal flowers,jewelry,love letters and all these lovey-dovey things for a honestly no matter how awesome her imagination was,she was getting annoyed of it,basically because they were from an anonymous person. At first she'd thought it was Jellal,but after looking at one of the cards it had a clue about the person,that it was from someone shed known for 9 years and as long as she remembers she had known Jellal for more than 17 years!(she's 23 years old).And Jellal couldn't just lie about their anniversary!— The first year they've met— as Erza likes to talk about it.

Then who the fuck could it be? She threw the parcel that had key rings,and a Roman sword,that was real.(which would've costed the man that had brought about 2 million dollars,which wasn't any small 'd be that rich to just throw away money to her like this.)

This mysterious man was really getting the best of her why go in to the long play the game with me or even she,could just tell her who he or she love letters,shitty love love that would just say,"I know you like me" and "Your my Valentine" and stupid things like that which Erza just likes to call love didn't even read the letter this time and ripped it up not noticing there was actually a name on it this time.

"Oh that dude is so going to die from me one day,That mother fucker,doesn't he have any respect for women!"Erza yelled face palming and wiping off some sweat of her forehead before grabbing one of her red boxing gloves and started punching the punching bag."That bastard" and obviously started muttering the colorful words.

Yes this was,The Erza,Erza scarlet.A child it's unknown parents,bad history and the weird boy sorta attitude hen it comes to fighting. Erza is privately an investigator for a Investigating organisation group called fairy tail. A good fashion designer,and a teacher for Kung-Fu,Kickboxing and taekwondo . The red head has also got a lot of secrets up her sleeve,and a relationship with a blue-haired man. Erza had been through a lot. And knew of all the consequence of the stuff she had done.

All the seconds I've thought about him,All the seconds I've only pain attention to him,all the seconds I've loved him,did it all go to waste? She wasn't sure about it. She really didn't know if she was use to him?Or she missed him so much?Or was it just that she realized that it was his mistake and she had to go through it all 's she really asks her-self a question. Why did she fall in love with him in the first place.

Heck she doesn't even remember when she fell in love with him! Was it the time he saved her?Was it the time he smiled at her?Or was it love at first honestly right now she really didn't it was just just hates it,when she gets confused like that,right now she doesn't know what to feel,confused,angry,depressed or maybe just like shit.

She sighed to herself once again before punching the boxing bag harder and harder,She looked like she was in a battle between her and the most powerful man in the 'd always do this when she was angry or listen to music,eat a tub of ice cream,meditate when they want to be calm,but here's Erza punching a punching thoughts crowded her mind,filled with regrets she punched her bag so hard that all the fillings came running red head looked down breathing hard and muttered something before walking off to a chart and crossed the part where it said .76th punching bag'.

Erza walked off and grabbed her picture album from the shelf looking at it before taking it her with her to the room. Maybe pictures we're enough for her, and not to forget punching bags.

...

The petite blue-haired woman looked out the window of the car,staring at the trees passing by with the rain dropping slowly,as she smiled at it. She was finally with the one she wanted to was finally happy. Wasn't that supposed to be good?Wasn't it supposed to feel so it didn't. _I have no plan on getting togthor_ words had haunted her the whole time.

"Levy!? Are you even listening?" The b;lack haired man yelled seeking the attention of the nerd,who just looked at him and fixed her glasses with her middle finger,tilting her head to her left side looking at him with curiosity,showing her cuteness.

"G-Gajeel Le-I just got lost in my thoughts for a moment."Levy stated looking out window hearing the black haired man sigh once again."Gajeel doesn't it look so pretty outside?"She asked him touching the window like a child really made Gajeel's heart melt,knowing why she was acting like let out a 'tch' turning the steering wheel to the right side.

"I don't even know what's going in your head Levy,but I know It's worrying you,so just spit it out already."Gajeel said. He had accepted every one of her wishes,going to her favorite restaurant,going to a library opening,going to a rock-band concert. He was literally doing what he wanted to do for Levy,to give her happiness. But Levy,in his opinion was getting to selfish. He was no Jet or Droy to follow Levy around like a lost puppy and she should've thought about it,she can't change someone just because she wants him to be perfect for her.

"Gajeel I d-don't want to talk about it"She said trying her best to ignore how her eyes we're about to she just really wanted to tell him,tell him how much she loved him the proof of their love. But she just couldn't. After hearing what she had wanted to hear from him for years, She didn't want to force him on this he was right.

Levy McGarden had been bullied by Gajeel a high school for the first 3 months,but when he left,she had started to miss him,a little too much for her own liking. And when he came back He noticed Levy wasn't actually annoyed with him,they'd started getting closer until something wasn't their fault,Neither Levy's,Neither Gajeel's.

"Levy your fuckin' serious right? I'm getting tired of acting this shit out! How can you be so fuckin' calm after every shit that's been passing right through us!"Gajeel yelled as Levy closed her eyes letting tears fall to the ground. She should've known it wasn't going to turn out like this.

She has nowhere to turn back,no one to to turn back to,no where to run,no where to only she had thought about it all before she'd decided. She was tired of acting all this out to,she was tired to,but she never why did he? She sighed hearing Gajeel utter some words driving faster. She can't take this,she really can' just wants to go back,back in to the past and fix her should've made a decision then. A truthful decision. Something that would've ended up better. She should've known that life wasn't like a fairy tale;fairy tales we're fake,they we're to inspire people to live on,but to her it just gave her false hope,false hope of living.

This could've ended up better for both of us,something that we both would've accepted,something that wouldn't be this hard. If this was the Levy McGarden 2 years ago,she would'e thought this was a nightmare. But no,she was regretting this.

...

Life was just,cruel,for all of them.

...

 **Firstly,I really need to proof-read this again! But any way I've been reading GrUvia stories for over a year and getting a bit too excited to create my own!  
** **(Wrote 3 chaps of GrUvia when I got too excited but ended up discontinuing it because I just wasn't interested anymore,Stupid ain't i?) Please kindly point out my mistakes for me. And if anyone is willing to BETA this story It'd be a great help! Secondly, The hints for JeRza and GaLe (Future NaLu) are going to be important in the love & hate relationship in GrUvia. (The puzzle only makes sence when it's completed) Hopefully in the next chapter you'll have some GrUvia! Please review if you want me to continue! Reviews are a lotta help and would give me more inspiration. And please,you'll have to put up with a few ships you might hate,but then again it's important. Please,Please,please review! My chapters will get longer, this one was 5.6K (not including the author's note) Please Review! Thank you for reading and have a good this rated M for a reason! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
